


My Angel

by marvelwlw



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You had fallen for Sonya but when you told her how you felt she rejected you. You meet Mileena and soon you both start falling for each other.
Relationships: Mileena/Reader
Kudos: 30





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Mortal Kombat.

She chose him over you. You growled as you walked around Outworld, you knew it was dangerous but you didn’t care. You just needed to get away from Sonya. 

Everything you’ve done was for her, to stay with her. She was the only reason you were there in the first place. Sighing you ran a hand over your face. The anger you felt towards Sonya slowly faded, now you were left feeling hurt.

“I should’ve known she would pick him.” Tears slowly rolled down your cheeks. You sat down and looked up, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Now that Sonya rejected you, you felt like there was no place for you there. That there was no point in you even being there. Maybe if you asked Raiden he would let you go back home.

Unknown to you Mileena had followed you. Ever since she first saw you she couldn’t help but be drawn to you. She had overheard you and Sonya talking, she heard you tell Sonya how you felt and her rejecting you.

When Mileena saw how hurt you were she had to hold herself back from going after Sonya and ripping out her throat for hurting you. She slowly walked out from her hiding place and began walking over to you.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone, it’s too dangerous.” 

Your head snapped towards the voice you heard, your eyes widened when you realized it was Mileena. “I... I know.” 

You started to stand up but you felt a hand on your arm. You looked up at Mileena, this was the first time you got a good look at her and you couldn’t help but find her absolutely gorgeous. You couldn’t help but get lost in her eyes, you’ve never seen anything like them before but they were beautiful.

Mileena gently guided you to sit back down, she sat down next to you. “You don’t have to go. I’ll stay with you if you’re okay with that.”

You were shocked that she was offering to stay with you. Before you knew it you were blushing. “I’d like that.” 

**xxxxx**

Since that day you’ve stayed close to Mileena, she never left your side unless she had to. Soon Mileena realized that the things she was feeling towards you before were much more than she thought. 

The longer you spend with Mileena the more you forget about Sonya. When everyone is together you don’t even look at her, the only one that has your attention was Mileena.

When Mileena was with you she was calmer, it was like you calmed her down just by being next to her. Being around her made you realize that maybe you fell for the wrong person.

You were in the room that you were staying in, you sat down on the bed, lost in your thoughts. You couldn’t stop thinking about how you started to fall for Mileena. Suddenly there was a knock on your door. You didn’t even bother asking who it was, you knew who it was. “Come in.”

Mileena walked in, the smile on her face turned into a frown when she saw the look on your face. She quickly went over to your side. “What’s wrong, my angel?”

Lately she has been calling you her angel, at first it took you by surprise but you liked it. Every time she called you that it made the butterflies in your stomach flutter.

You blushed before looking away. “It’s nothing, I’m just thinking.” You cleared your throat and looked back at Mileena. “How was the conversation you had with Jade?” 

Earlier Mileena had told you that she needed to find Jade, that there was something she had to talk to her about. What you didn’t know was that what she had to talk to Jade about was you and Mileena’s feelings towards you.

“Jade was very helpful.” Mileena smiled. “There is something I need to tell you, my angel.”

You turned so that you were facing her. “What is it?” You were trying to figure out what she wanted to tell you but you couldn’t think of anything.

“The first day I saw you I knew there was something special about you. I was immediately drawn to you.” Mileena reached her hand up to remove her mask. “I’m not used to these kind of feelings but I have feelings for you (Y/N) and I wanted to ask if you’d like to go on a date with me.” She hoped she said it like how Jade told her to. This type of thing was all so new to her.

You blinked as you took in everything Mileena just said. You never thought that she would ever have feelings for you. “I have feelings for you too.” You smiled and blushed, biting your lip. “I would love to go on a date with you Mileena.”

Mileena smiled before wrapping her arms around you, pulling you close. She kissed your cheek before nuzzling her face into your neck. You blushed even more at the action and wrapped your arms around her, enjoying being in her arms.


End file.
